Rescue strap assemblies, commonly referred to as pick-off straps, are widely used in the rescue industry. A typical pick-off strap is a simple 2:1 mechanical advantage system. One end of the strap is connected to an anchor (e.g., the rescuer's lifeline) and the other end of the strap is connected to the person being rescued, the victim. Pulling up on the tail of the strap draws webbing through a progress capturing buckle and transfers the victim's weight onto the rescuer's primary line so that the victim can be unhooked from her/his lifeline and lowered.
In some situations, there is a need for either a secondary system, such as a block and tackle, or a haul team to assist in raising the victim until the victim's weight has transitioned to the rescuer's line.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved rescue strap assembly.